perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
War Avatar
War Avatar Calculator - Complete card list with popup card images as in game. Search Types, equip individual cards or Sets with set bonuses, display total bonuses Another way to increase player stats. A lot of stat points at one time, quite easily. Although it is less of a stat boost overall than the Meridian system, there are more powerful bonuses available, such as attack levels, for the very rich or lucky. One of three free, albeit very minor, Destroyer War Avatars is given to players in Celestial Vale, and the "Check In" Daily Quest gives Avatar Packs. The rest of the ways to get Avatars all require characters to be Rebirthed. Gathering Nuema is much less powerful, a lot of work, and available to all characters. Consider Nuema a bonus for high level characters helping lower levels with their Cultivation and such; it is not worth the grind when there are other tasks left to do; some of the Titles, for example are more powerful for the time spent. Upgrading the cards by using Devour is also much less powerful than first obtaining the cards, or getting a higher Class of card. A Boutique item, naturally, but lower level Avatar packs (C class) from Catshops will be effective at first to expand a collection fairly cheaply. It used to cost around 100,000 - 150,000 coin for C packs-even then, much more expensive than other means of Enhancement, eg Refining at roughly 20,000 for a +1. For whatever reason, and it may be temporary, the prices appear to have soared to a quarter million each at the end of 2017. However, the stat boosts are larger, so the cost per stat boost does compare favorably with Refining. Another way to get some of the better cards is to do the Check In Daily Quest. Doing it half of the days will usually garner at least one C pack. Perfect attendance usually gets anything up to a C-S pack as well, and some months three packs in total. On rarer months, a Chest may even be available. As of the end of 2017, Check In packs were untradeable, but if a player bought tradeable C Packs with untradeable ones in inventory, the tradeable ones would stack onto the untradeable, potentially losing the player millions of coin. The 29th of August 2017 update added the Transmutation Master Xolo, who trades for a random assortment of widely useful items, including War Avatar packs and HP food, for common items of narrower utility, eg Attendance Sheets and Mystical Pills. There is a very great difference in value between a Pack or Box, and a Chest. Chests give a 100% chance to receive a card of the named level; an A Chest will give an A-class Avatar, an S Chest will give a S-Class, etc. Packs above C have a very high chance to give a C-class Avatar; An A-pack, for example, has a 66.78% chance of giving a C-class, roughly 20% chance of B, and roughly 10% of A. Treasure Box: 61.38% chance of C, 33.84% of B, 3.6% chance of A and 1% chance of S.War Avatar Treasure Box This is not to say that they cannot be a good value, since Devouring lower level avatars is a large proportion of collecting. Nuema is drawn from the remains of bosses, a dig point that drops like loot. The Nuema decays very rapidly if not drawn, within 20 seconds or so. It is added to the character's Type position (Destroyer, Battle, Longevity, etc), and so is effective whether or not it matches a card that the player owns and has equipped. Less Nuema is drawn if the Tier of the position does not match that of the Nuema, but this is not punitive (at least when considering whether to set aside an inventory slot to save the Nuema for later), eg a Tier 2 Soulprime Nuema, that would normally provide 360 Nuema, instead provides 302 to a Tier zero Soulprime position. Why no Goshiki card? Probably because it will be released as a super-powered, expensive-to-obtain card at some later date. ]] = Nuema = Raising Nuema increases attributes that are specific to the War Avatar Type. Each Type therefore has a Nuema value. However, Nuema is not tied to the actual cards equipped. Nuema increases remain even if the cards are unequipped or devoured or whatever. Gathering Nuema is "Random", meaning it is heavily weighted to filling in Nuema slots to say, 400 out of the 450 required for a new level, so it would take 25 runs at 100 Nuema per run to be absolutely certain of gaining a level in one of the positions (but closely followed by getting all five to level 2). :Essence adds three times as much as Origin. A Tier 6 Origin adds less Nuema, 249, than a Tier 1 Essence, and which type you get is random. This adds a lot of weight to the strategy of doing Nuema fast and low and resetting for multiple runs, rather than doing high runs. But since the computer code controls the randomness, playing the odds like this could conceivably be punished and only Origins given. More data required. The most common code seen with repeated activity in video games is Bait and Switch/Diminishing Returns, where there is a flurry of initial "good luck" and then returns drop off sharply for a while, followed by other minor flurries. : Origin of X (Destruction, Longevity, etc) Tier 1: 100 Nuema. Origin Tier 2: 120. Tier 3: 144. Tier 4: 173. Tier 5: 207. Tier 6: 249. Tier 7: 358. : Essence of X Tier 1: 300. Tier 2: 360. Tier 3: 432. Tier 4: 519. Tier 5: 621. Tier 6: 747. Tier 7: 1074. The bonuses for increasing Nuema to Tier 5, by Type : * Destroyer or Battle, each, Physical and Magical Attack +100 * Longevity, HP +231, Physical Defense +490 * Durability, HP+132 , Mag Def +280 * Soulprime or Lifeprime, each, +25 Spirit The benefits, then, if a character dabbles in this area a little (just a little being always the point of greatest return for least resources) are a little harder than Titles. A FB 19 solo run is doable at Advanced Level or even late Intermediate Level but gets much easier at higher levels. A few of these runs would be pretty much the same difficulty (except more fighting and less travelling) and rewards as the Beginner and Intermediate Titles. So Class C cards come first, Nuema comes later, on the path of least resistance At higher Nuema levels, it becomes easier than Title quests, for the reward. Grinding lower level Nuema in greater quantities is always an option, whereas Title quests get much longer, more complicated, and with tougher opponents Almost all the normal Call to Duty bosses are capable of dropping Nuema: * Secret Passage -Qingzi, Tier 1 or 2, Qingzi * Gate of Delirium, Tier 2 or 3, main bosses * Secret Frostcover Grounds, Tier 3 or 4, main bosses * Valley of Disaster, Tier 4 or 5, main bosses * Wraithgate, Tier 5 or 6, including Serpentrix, Undying Hornshell, etc * Hallucinatory Trench, Tier 6 Also the old FB 19 race bosses drop Tier 1 or 2 :Thromb the Mighty - FB19 (Human), Firecrag Grotto :Rend Razorjaw - FB19 (Untamed), Den of Rabid Wolves :Poison Tail Occultist - FB19 (Elven), Cave of the Vicious And there is at least one Tier 7 : Tempest Dragon Cyrak -Undercurrent Hall for second Rebirth characters - Tier 7 Many avatars are in the form of monsters or bosses from the World Map or Dungeons, or more significant NPCs, or characters from Perfect World lore. War Avatars are given as free rewards through the Mailbox on occasion. These tend to be either minor or so high a level that they are not useful for a long time. There does not seem to be any benefit of any Class C of a particular Type; they all have the same +Attack etc bonuses, no more or less than other of the same class and Type. Moreover, when a card Devours another card, the XP that the devouring card gives upon being itself Devoured, increases. So players would seem to be free to choose their favorite C-Class card and Devour the rest. = Type = Damage increasing bonuses: * Destroyer * Battle Defensive bonuses: * Longevity * Durability Varying bonuses, including Spirit: * Soulprime * Lifeprime The Spirit bonus is a function of Class: B class give +33 Spirit, A, 50. S give +68 and the one each S+, +85 Spirit. There are no C Class Soulprime or Lifeprime cards Spirit is roughly speaking, an extension of skills the Psychic class added to the game. Set Cards may have the additional attribute of belonging to one of 49 "sets". Each card of the set is always a different Type to the others, and they may be different Classes also. They are usually related aesthetically or in game lore. Six of the sets are a complete set of six. Only one set is five cards. Six sets have four cards in them. 14 sets are composed of three cards, and the largest group of 22 set is pairs of cards. Equipped sets have their set multiplier applied to the white stats on the cards in the set, but not the blue stats. :Example: Army Crowd, three cards, all cards level B, giving a 35% bonus when all three cards are equipped. When all three are equipped, "Commander Fugma" goes from +130 attack to +176, "Archmage Kashu" goes from +364 to +491 defense (but its blue Defense Level +1 bonus stays the same), and "Omnipotent Drake" from Spirit +33 to +45 (but its Attack Level +1 stays the same). 33 sets give a bonus of +35% or less, three sets give 40%, three 50%, six sets 60%, two 70%, and only the one S+ set and the "Nuema Portal" set give a +100% bonus to card stats. There are eight B-class sets, and some sets with B cards and other classes, but no C-class sets other than the Low Level, low bonus Qingu set: "Best Wishes" = Class = 80. An investment of 1,465 other Devoured cards is required to get there. A stylish card, but with meager blue bonuses of +64 to Phys and Mag attack that do not compare favorably with other S Class cards such as General Summer at +4 Attack Level. It is a good thing that the Experience from one Avatar transfers to another when Devoured, and the artwork image is retained in the War Avatar Book]] As with all collectible sources of game power, the more powerful cards are rarer and harder (more expensive) to obtain. They (B and higher Class) are also not usable until level 100 and over, although low level [Rebirthed characters will retain their equipped cards. C-Class cards can devour other C-Class cards even if they are higher level requirement. But C-Class cannot devour B, A, or S class, nor can any lower class card devour a higher one. C Class There are no Lifeprime or Soulprime C class cards. However, C class cards are the only ones that can be used under level 100. Consequently, there are no Lifeprime or Soulprime cards until level 100. The lowest level that a character can be and equip a substantial bonus from the other four positions is level 78, as opposed to the weak Qingfu "Best Wishes" cards and the SP Destroyer from Celestial Vale, level limit 5. The SP and Qingfu Low Level cards below have different stats; otherwise all C Class Cards of a particular Type have the same stats, although they may offer different stats to different character Classes * All other C-class Destroyers give +50 to Physical Attack and Magic Attack, +38 to Assassin characters * All other C-class Battle give +50 to Physical Attack and Magic Attack, +38 to Assassin characters * All other C-class Longevity give HP + 33 and Physical Resistance +70 to Arcane Armor classes, double that to Light Armor classes, and +116 HP and +245 PR to Heavy Armor classes * All other C-class Durability give HP+129 and Magic Resistance +270 to Arcane, +110 HP and +232 MR to Light Armor, and +74 HP and +154 MR to Heavy Armor There are only a handful usable at level 80 or less. There are the Low Level SP and Qingfus, and: * 47: Dustwraith - Destroyer * 60: Gang Leader - Battle * 68: Acephalic Rider - Longevity * 72: Seaweed Thief - Destroyer * 78: Seaspray Bladewolf - Durability * 80: Chief Assassin - Destroyer Thus the lowest level a character can have the primary four types is 78. Low Level * One of the three SP given in Celestial Vale, all with +3 to Magic Attack and Physical Attack: SP Eastern Dream, SP Sheomay, and SP Princess of Moonlight, all Destroyer Class * Set of three Qingfu - (Best Wishes set), all with level 1 requirement, Emerald-Battle +5, Verdant-Durability HP+6 Mag Def +8, and Jaden-Longevity HP+11 Phys Def +14. This is the only C-class set. B Class , part of a B-Class, six-card set featuring all the current races' home cities]] 72 in total B Class is where cards begin to get unique bonuses, in blue type. Other than that, as with C class, all get the same bonus depending on Type, and Destroyers and Battle even get the same bonus. * All B-class Battle and Destroyer give +130 to Physical Attack and Magic Attack, except +98 to Assassin characters * All B-class Longevity give HP + 86 and Physical Resistance +182 to Arcane Armor classes, double that to Light Armor classes, and +301 HP and +637 PR to Heavy Armor classes * All B-class Durability give HP + 301 and Magic Resistance +637 to Arcane, + 258 HP and +546 MR to Light Armor, and + 172 HP and + 364 MR to Heavy Armor There are eight B-class Sets, most of them representing dungeon bosses or race cities. There are three sets that are composed of two B-class and one A-class cards. A Class There are eighteen A-class sets and 72 cards in total. 40 of them (55%) have Attack, Defense, Slaying or Warding Level bonuses. * All A-class Battle and Destroyer give +200 to Physical Attack and Magic Attack, except +150 to Assassin characters * All A-class Longevity give HP + 132 and Physical Resistance +280 to Arcane Armor classes, double that to Light Armor classes, and + 462 HP and + 980 PR to Heavy Armor classes * All A-class Durability give HP + 462 and Magic Resistance + 980 to Arcane, + 396 HP and + 840 MR to Light Armor, and + 264 HP and + 560 MR to Heavy Armor S Class There are fifteen S-class sets and 52 cards in total. * All S-class Battle and Destroyer give +270 to Physical Attack and Magic Attack, except +203 to Assassin characters * All S-class Longevity give HP + 178 and Physical Resistance + 378 to Arcane Armor classes, double that to Light Armor classes, and + 624 and Physical Resistance +1323 to Heavy Armor classes * All S-class Durability give HP + 535 and Magic Resistance + 1134 to Arcane, + 624 HP and + 1323 MR to Light Armor, and + 357 HP and + 756 MR to Heavy Armor S + Class There is only one S+ set, "Five", all six Types: Alexander (Destroyer), Frost Emperor Eldros (Battle), Ying Siga (Longevity), Mayen (Durability), Dorian (Soulprime), and Lord Tyrant (Lifeprime) = Leadership = Cards require Leadership points to equip. Think of it as space which is taken up by the cards; it returns to its former value when they are unequipped. Each character begins with ten points, and there is only one way to increase Leadership: the Catalyst Boutique item. The maximum requirement, which is actually pretty unlikely, would cost 144 boutique gold. Three Leadership multiplied by six card types, for a total of eighteen leadership. Catalysts cost 40 silver. Each level costs more: ten Catalysts are required to get to 11 Leadership, twenty to 12, 30 to 13, and so on. Leadership points are the only attribute of cards that is random; all other stats on a given card will always be the same, no matter how many packs you open, but Leadership can be higher or lower. = Level = Level and XP work the same way as they do for characters; get enough XP, you go up a level. XP is increased by using Devour on other cards of the same type. You get what you pay for with Devouring, so Devouring a card that has in turn increased XP by Devouring, is not a waste of XP. Cards that have Devoured other cards to increase their level, when they are in turn Devoured, raise level higher than they would had they not devoured other cards, as can be seen by the "XP gained after devouring" stat line. The gains, in terms of the bonuses on the card, depend on the Class of the card. For example Class C Destroyers and Battle at +50 Attack go up +1 each level, to +59. But Level A Destroyers may go up from +200 at level 1 to +278 at level 10, and higher cards gain even more. Wraith Hunter Wraith Hunter Envoy Yanchi] offers a quest to kill one of five FB bosses, each at different times, each in an hour and a quarter, for an item, four of which gets a pack which will give an avatar of Class B through S Wraith Hunter Descends :"Starts : Thursday 4/13/2017 (After Maintenance). Ends : Wednesday 4/26/2017 (After Maintenance) :"In order to participate, players will need to reach level 100 and have progressed through the Boundary quests to Mirage Sky I. Players will need to kill four monsters a day at set times in order to collect enough Wraith Hunter Insignia’s to turn in for a War Avatar Pack S! Collect four Wraith Hunter Insignia’s and exchange them for 1 War Avatar Pack S! Wraith Hunter Times :16:00 – 16:15 (server time) :18:00 – 18:15 (server time) :20:00 – 20:15 (server time) :22:00 – 22:15 (server time) Eastern Dream.jpg|Eastern Dream SP C-class, only from Celestial Vale. Same image as Saint Feng Drime S-class Sheomay.jpg|Sheomay, available as an A-class as well as SP C-class Princess of Moonlight.jpg|Princess of Moonlight, S-class and SP C-class Krixxix War Avatar.jpg|Krixxix Nivastok Brave War Avatar.jpg|Nivastok Brave Jewelscalen War Avatar.jpg|Jewelscalen Watchman Chin War Avatar.jpg|Watchman Chin Peachblossom Ritualist.jpg|Peachblossom Ritualist Ladywraith War Avatar.jpg|Ladywraith Demonic Feligar War Avatar.jpg|Demonic Feligar Viriddis Stormhorn War Avatar.jpg|Viriddis Stormhorn City of the Plume War Avatar.jpg|City of the Plume Khewy, Rattus Lord War Avatar.jpg|Khewy, Rattus Lord Suzerix, Adalwolf Elder War Avatar.jpg|Suzerix, Adalwolf Elder Seeker Trainer War Avatar.jpg|Seeker Trainer A Lv 1-40, Strength and Vitality +10 Feather Lord War Avatar.jpg|Feather Lord, Grade S, part of "Four Lords of the Winged Elf" set, +64 Phys and Mag attack, Vitality +10 Rising Tide.jpg|Publicity image for the Rising Tide expansion; same image with different background, flipped left to right, is used for the Assassin Trainer card Ancient Evil- Lethal Vengeance.jpeg|Stylized art of the Ancient Evil: Lethal Vengeance from Twilight Temple Damned Gaurnob War Avatar.jpg|Damned Gaurnob from Wraithgate Cenequus Polearm War Avatar.jpg|Cenequus Polearm from Wraithgate Mistress of Night War Avatar.jpg|Mistress of Night from Morai Links * War Avatar Calculator - Complete card list with popup card images as in game. Search Types, equip individual cards or Sets with set bonuses, display total bonuses * War Avatar - database list. Shows which packs cards may be found in (but packs are named to make this easy anyway), and shows the number of the cards for collectors, otherwise redundant to the Calculator and less easy to use * http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/War_Avatar_System * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bB7plpndvs0 How To Farm Tier 7 Nuemas In UCH ( Under Current Hall ) Tempest Dragon Cyrak * Wraith Hunter Envoy Yanchi Category:Content Category:Attributes Category:Enhancement